1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a navigational method and system for 1). storing spatial and non-spatial related information; 2). referencing or linking spatial and non-spatial related information (i.e., stop points, images, forms, e-mail or instant messages, voice recordings, waypoints, etc.); 3). retrieving both spatial and non-spatial related information; 4). graphically displaying spatial and non-spatial related information in a temporal or indexed format; 5). utilizing spatial and non-spatial related information with a route or trip planner; and 6). allowing the capability to share spatial and non-spatial related information amongst multiple users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computerized mapping software is achieving widespread use today. Such mapping programs are commonly used to automate tasks of calculating routes, viewing location-specific geographical areas for their spatial content, such as addresses, roadways, rivers, etc., and for the purpose of being used with Global Positioning System (GPS) devices for various applications, such as a personal navigation application. Mapping software programs apply to a wide variety of uses, such as personal navigation, telematics, thematic mapping, resource planning, routing, fleet tracking, safety dispatching (i.e., Police, Fire, and Rescue organizations), and a wide variety of specialized Geographic Information System (GIS) applications, all of which are well known to people skilled in the art. purpose of providing a graphical temporal view, such as a Calendar or Gantt view, for access to various types of Meta data, including location-specific and non-location-specific Meta data.
Thus, a need exits for a method and system that allows the ability to store spatial and non-spatial related Meta data, reference or link spatial and non-spatial related Meta data, while providing a graphical display for viewing spatial and non-spatial related information in a temporal or indexed format, such as a Calendar or Gantt view, and provide a method and system for retrieving both spatial and non-spatial related Meta data. This provides many important benefits for GPS-related devices, such as GPS-enabled wireless cell phones with integrated cameras, that transmit spatial (i.e., location) and non-spatial information (i.e., images, forms, e-mail or instant messages, voice recordings, waypoints, etc.) for the purpose of utilizing Meta information in a powerful graphical application.